


Medic x Reader

by SilverDreemurr



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDreemurr/pseuds/SilverDreemurr





	Medic x Reader

The aftermath was never fun for a Medic. There was a janitor for the blood and bullet shells, but we had to deal with the bodies. I just didn't want to get sick while I was on my period, so I let the other Medic cut up the corpses.

It was a mistake. He took off his coat and gloves and rolled up his sleeves. He gave me his coat and gloves, then grabbed a bonesaw and started cutting through the bodies.

He was working up a sweat and getting covered in blood. He eventually took off his shirt, vest, and tie because it was too hot. I watched him cover himself with blood as he worked.

I felt my juices mix up with the blood from my monthlies. He finished cutting up the bodies, then walked over to me.

"Could you carry my things inside? I'm covered in blood." I blush and nod as I look him over. He smirks and cups my chin. I nearly faint from the bedroom eyes he's giving me.

"Do you need help with something?" I toss his clothes to a patch of ground not covered with blood, then grab his face and kiss him. He kisses back roughly. He pushes me down to the ground and cuts my clothes away with the bloody saw.

"Wait, wait-" He cuts open my pants, then removes them with my panties. I'm left completely naked. He spreads my thighs and moves down, licking a stripe up my bloody sex. I moan and hold onto his head as he starts eating me out enthusiastically.

He pulls back at one point to catch his breath. There was blood on his face. He licked his lips and grinned wolfishly. I shudder and whimper.

"Are you ready, liebe?" He moves up a bit and undoes his pants. I watch and squirm desperately. He pulls out his stiff cock and holds my hips, dragging me to him and pushing inside me off the bat.

I moan and hold onto his shoulders, then buck my hips once he's completely inside. He groans softly and starts fucking me, making me bounce on him.

"Oh, I love this. All bloody and wet, so delicious~ Are you feeling it, too? I want to open you up and fuck you both ways. I want to cut off your skin and wear it. I want to be with you forever. I want you to bear my children." I shudder at his words, blushing red. He hits a spot inside me that makes me see stars. I black out for a moment.

The next thing I know, I'm being stuffed full of his spunk and loving it. There was red and white everywhere, and more clear sticky patches. He finally finishes up and collapses against me, panting harshly.

"That was amazing." He grins. I nod and kiss him. I could feel myself getting fertilized, and I knew that we would take good care of our child together.


End file.
